


Chemical Odds

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, Mad Scientist AU, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Never did Ishimaru imagine how things would turn out in his attempts to create the perfect companion.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Kudos: 22





	Chemical Odds

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How many times had he attempted it? With the lack of sleep and intense focus he’d put forth it was becoming harder and harder to keep track. Merely looking through the blinds had almost burnt his eyes with how long he’d been down in the basement for and he was starting to lose hope that he’d ever succeed. 

There were so many failures… Not even a breath of life had come from any of them and he’d doubled checked his notes so many times that he was becoming certain that his theories were as crazy as people thought they were. Maybe… All those rumors about the things his grandfather had been accused of were true and he was… No… He didn’t want to even entertain the thought…

He just… He was simply sleep deprived. That had to be the answer. Some rest and some adjustments should improve things… Right? He wouldn’t be able to bear it if all this effort had been for nothing. It would only prove how desperate he was for someone, anyone, to talk to. 

So he shakily pulled himself up from his desk and pushed up his glasses, bracing himself against the wall as he made his way over to the makeshift cot he’d put on the other side of the room, his lab coat dragging behind him with how messy it and the rest of him had gotten. 

With how stiff he was it was hard to keep from stumbling either and he had to pause several times before he reached the bed and collapsed onto it with a groan before instantly passing out with how soft it was. The motion unknowingly caused some of the beakers on his desk to topple off as well and the chemicals flowed down into where he was keeping his DNA samples causing a strange reaction. 

It wasn’t until hours later that he was woken up by the sound of something pounding against the lab door, the lanky scientist shooting to his feet in terror. What on earth could that be?! He hadn’t accidentally trapped something inside had he? With how little he tended to go upstairs recently and the fact he’d had to open a window earlier to air some fumes it was certainly possible. 

Whatever the reason something was clearly present and trying to get out so the only solution was to carefully approach it and safely get it outside before it tampered with his experiment. Thankfully he did have a net from some of his earlier work so it hopefully wouldn’t be hard to catch or too large. Oh… Oh goodness…

As he slowly inched towards the stairs he could make out a far too large frame and he couldn’t help but whimper as it slammed into the door again, hastily covering his mouth as he ducked behind the wall. It was far too dangerous to handle by himself and letting it know of his presence was even more so. Though he hardly had time to ponder over that as the sound of its heavy footsteps echoed through the room and it poked its head around the corner sniffing at the air.

His heart seemed to stop as soon as it did and he could only gaze at it in pure horror. It didn’t look anything like any animal he’d ever heard or seen before. In fact… It resembled more of a man in its build only one with more animalistic tendencies and features. A large man that is with various different animals parts mixed into him like he’d been put in a blender. 

The foul smell of chemicals in the air only made it clearer what must have happened. After all this time he’d succeeded and it was entirely by accident. And what he’d made was a monster. How could he have been so careless?! If anyone were to see this _thing_ then he’d end up just like… 

The mere thought was enough to break him and he rushed off into another part of the lab, shaking violently and sobbing as he hid himself in the corner. He would never forgive himself for what he’d done. Even if he didn’t know exactly what had caused it to come to life with how much he’d failed it didn’t make it any less shameful. If he’d stored everything properly and taken better precautions this never would have happened… He was nothing more than a spineless fool who had broken the laws of nature simply because he was lonely.

The loud thud of the door slamming open instantly brought him out of his thoughts and he let out a shrill scream as the creature rushed up to him… only to suddenly find himself in its tight hold as it let out a strange purr and nuzzled him. What was…? Never had he expected it to be so friendly with him and he could only stare at it in utter bewilderment until he had to push away to catch his breath. 

It seemed apologetic when it realized how much it had been crushing him too and he couldn’t help but laugh softly as it gently butted its horns against him with a soft grunt, its bright lavender eyes gazing at him warmly as he slowly reached out a shaking hand and patted its head. 

This creature… It wasn’t at all what he expected. While it wasn’t as dangerous as he’d thought it was still far more lovable than it looked and he couldn’t help but strangely feel at ease as it curled up next to him and showered him in affection. While he wouldn’t be able to have a conversation with it it was nice to have company for once. 

For now though he had some work to do. How it had come to be was important and the sooner he understood the process the better he would be at replicating it into an actual human companion. This was certain to uncover some things of interest in the field of genetics at the least and how stable the other was was a good sign in that case. 

But the first thing of importance was cleaning up the mess that his lab had become and getting himself something to eat. With how hard he’d been working he certainly needed it and a sheepish smile came to his features as his stomach growled in response. It was going to be a long night that was for sure…


End file.
